Easy as Breathing
by SlytherinTribute12
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella, but another member of the pack starts falling for her. Uh-Oh. Then Alice comes in the picture and asks Bella to help save Edward. Bella is confused about everything, but she's glad her pack brothers and sisters are there for her. I suck at summaries, but please read! Juicy drama, and really cute couple moments with Jacob/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

_The story takes place in New Moon when Bella goes over to Jacob's house because he has been avoiding her because he began his phasing._

**Chapter 1: Bella's POV.**

It bugged me how Jacob Black, my suppose to be best friend, could just ignore my calls and messages these past days. We were off to a great start. With him, I felt whole again. I felt safe whenever I was around him, even if our day to day activities consisted of things that were the complete opposite of safe. When I was just getting back on my feet again, he began to ignore my calls. Even his dad, Billy, was in on it; making up excuses for his son that we both knew were just lies they were just trying to feed me so I would leave Jacob alone. But I couldn't leave my best friend alone, not now, not when he probably needed me the most.

I was beginning to worry that Sam and his gang had gotten to Jacob, and Billy couldn't do anything about it because of his situation. I went over to La Push to confront Jacob if Sam had gotten to him, but what I saw when I got there wasn't really the confrontation I was looking for.

My truck pulled over at the front of his house. They must have heard the roaring of the engine because they all turned to look. Yes, _they; _meaning more than one person. There they were, five of them to be exact, standing still in the pouring rain, as if waiting for me to attack.

Sam was in the middle, making him look like some leader of a pack, which he probably was, and Jacob was by his side. Jacob was looking down, avoiding eye contact from me.

Sam nodded his head, not at me, but the guys that were behind him. Quickly, three of the guys retreated into the forest behind Jacob's house. One of them I recognized as Embry. They just left because Sam ordered them to, and they didn't even think twice about it.

This made me think if Sam ordered Jacob not to talk to me, and whether or not he did, it made me even angrier at him.

I made my way towards him and Jacob, but Jacob still wasn't making eye contact with me, he just kept his head down.

I stomped my way to them, until I was just a mere three feet away from there. From where I was standing before, next to my truck, Sam didn't seem as big and dangerous, but up close, he was like a whole new person.

This guy had a really stocky build, no wonder he was the leader of his supposedly gang. It made me think twice about messing with him, but that changed when he opened his mouth.

"Bella, I think it's best for you to lea-." Sam started, but I didn't let him finish because as soon as he opened his mouth, my right hand made contact with his face.

It was like hitting a brick wall, and I don't think I even left a scratch. The pain quickly took over my whole right arm, and I screamed in agony. My screaming must've caught Jacob's attention because he was by my side asking me if I was insane, instead of asking if I was okay faster than you can say '_ouch'_.

I had my eyes shut to stop the possible tears that were soon to surface so I couldn't see if Jacob was worried about me, or if I left a mark on his beloved Sam's face.

"What were you thinking Bella?" Jacob screamed into my ear. "Oh right, you weren't thinking Bells because you just punched a were-…" He continued, but was cut off by Sam yelling his name like some sort of command. "I'm sorry, Sam. I wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again." Jacob began to apologize to Sam, and I felt his whole body shift to face Sam.

I took this time to open my eyes, and take a good look at Jacob. He had cut his long beautiful mane, and his body was almost as big as Sam. _Almost._ It's like Jacob grew overnight. His new look made him look more mature, and that was bad for someone who was only 16 years old.

The smile and happiness that had been permanent on his face was now gone and replaced with a look that made him seem stronger and tougher.

My left hand reached out to stroke his face, "What have they done to you?" I asked with concern, my question finally made him look at me. It took him a really long time to reply, he just remained silent. He was still looking at me though, his eyes never left mine, and it felt like we were the only ones there. Sam left my mind, and it was only me and Jacob. No, me and _my_ Jacob.

For a moment, I thought Jacob was paralyzed because he still wasn't moving. Probably five whole minutes had passed before Jacob turned to face Sam.

"Get her to the hospital to get her hand fixed up, and we can talk about this later." Sam barked at him. "Meet us at Emily's before sundown." And with that, Sam ran towards the forest, where the rest of his gang escaped to, not long ago.

I didn't even have a say if I wanted to be taken to the hospital or not, because before I knew it, Jacob was carrying me bridal style towards my truck. He carefully opened the passenger door, and placed me down. He went to the driver's seat, and started the engine; he backed away from his lawn as we made our way to the hospital.

During our ride from the hospital to my house, he didn't say a word to me; he didn't even look at me. When the doctor was examining me at the hospital, I would catch Jacob looking out in space.

The passenger door opening snapped me out of my train of thought, and I looked to my right to see Jacob holding the door for me. We made our way to the front door of my house, where Charlie was waiting; looking very concerned.

"Bells, what happened to your hand?" He asked me, obvious to me that he noticed the cast on my hand.

"It's my fault Charlie." Jacob explained. "I tried to make a move on her, so she punched me." It has been a really long time since I've heard Jacob's laugh, even if it's just a small chuckle. It gave me hope that the old Jake wasn't totally gone from the hands of Sam and his gang. This hope I had distracted me from what Jacob just said to my father.

I looked at Jacob, and if looks could kill, Billy would be arranging Jacob's funeral by now. He just shot me a weak smile, and mouthed, "Trust Me."

Instead of being pissed at Jacob for making a move at his only daughter, and hurting her in the process, like I expected from Charlie, he was laughing with Jacob. He even patted Jacob in the back, as if he was saying _"Try harder, buddy."_

After a few minutes of laughing, Jacob spoke again. "I would like to make it up to her Charlie," He began. "My friends and I are having a get together at Emily Young's house tomorrow, and I was hoping Bella would be there." He shot Charlie the smile I had missed.

"Emily Young… Sam's fiancé?" My dad asked. "Sure, Jake. As long as it's okay with Bella." They both turned to me for an answer.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, by going to this get together, it would give me an opportunity to get the answers I deserve from Jake, or whoever was willing to give it to me. "It gives me a chance to get back at Jake for breaking my hand." I joked. At this, Jacob just smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I smacked him in the head with my other hand, but he just laughed it off.

"Practice makes perfect." Charlie shouted at him before he made his way back into the house.

"See you tomorrow, Bells." Jacob called out, and with that I also made my way back inside the house; a look of confusion plastered on my face. I went to face Jacob for some answers, and instead, I broke my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jacob's POV.**

Once I was sure Bella got inside her house, I made my way to the woods in front of her house and phased into a werewolf. I still didn't have the courage to tell Bella the truth; scared that she may be afraid of me afterwards. That or the fact that Sam, the Alpha of the pack ordered me not to tell Bella anything.

It wasn't the fact that Bella was a leech-lover, or vampire girl as Emily likes to put it; I couldn't tell Bella because she was an outsider of our tribe and our pack. Yes, we were childhood friends, but doesn't change the fact that she doesn't belong into our world.

At least that's what Sam would always tell me. But today had changed that. Today, Bella not only became part of the pack, but she became a part of me. Every girl that had been imprinted on by a member of our pack had the right to know our secrets; they had the right to know what we really were.

Bella had the right to know what I really was.

When I looked into her eyes today, it felt like she was my source of oxygen, my reason to breathe, and my only reason to live.

I was in love with Bella before I had imprinted on her so it didn't really matter. The imprinting process just intensified my love for her even more.

I knew she still wasn't over that Cullen parasite, but the least I could do is try and fight for her. I would make her understand that he will never come back for her, none of them will.

"_Whoa Jake, it hasn't even been a full day since you've imprinted, and you're already whipped bro!" _I heard Embry's voice in my head. One of the many negative things that came with being a werewolf; everyone in the pack could read my thoughts as long as they phased.

"_You know I have had a crush on her ever since I told you and Quil I was fixing up those bikes for her, so shut your mouth, or I'll make you!" _I barked at him. Even though he had been in the pack longer than I have, I was still stronger than he was. Being a descendent from Ephraim Black, the Alpha before Sam, had its perks.

I could hear him laughing in his thoughts at what I said. _"Good luck with that. I have Paul and Jared on my side!" _What a traitor, I thought. _"Don't get all butt hurt, Jake. You know I was just kidding, you and Quil will always be my best friends." _He apologized, and I shrugged it off.

Quil had been the main topic of our conversations these past days. Embry and I, being his best friends before we joined the pack, were worried that it wasn't long until he joined us.

With that red-headed mosquito running around our land, it wasn't long until another member of our tribe phased, and Quil had the second strongest bloodline next to me.

I heard a whimpering noise coming from Embry. It sounded like he was crying. _"Don't cry bro, I'll get Paul or Jared to bring you some ice cream. What flavor would you like, Vanilla or Chocolate?" _I was really bad when it came to comforting one of my brothers, so I just made jokes whenever one of them were depressed to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work because the whimpering sound was gone, and was replaced with growling. _"You better hide Jacob Black because I am coming for you." _Embry warned, but I wasn't worried. I knew he was just kidding, and plus, he had patrol, which he couldn't abandon if he didn't want to get in trouble by the Alpha.

"_Good luck getting pass Emily." _I told him before I phased back to my human form. I got the cord out of my leg, and made myself look descent before I entered Emily's domain.

I didn't even bother to knock. Sam would know I was here with his heighted senses; he would've been able to sense I was coming from a mile away.

When I walked in, I had the perfect view of the kitchen, and the dining table, where Emily was sitting atop on, while Sam was leaving trails of kisses all over her face.

"Oh please Sam, any where but there. That's where we eat!" I called out. Emily just laughed, and jumped off the table to get back to her cooking. Sam, on the contrary, was glaring at me. I was lucky looks couldn't kill, because I'd be dead for the second time today. We both sat in the dining table, facing each other. "I invited Bella to come over tomorrow to meet the family." By family, I meant my werewolf brothers, and their imprints.

"You already told her about us?" Sam yelled. I didn't know what got Sam's fur in a twist. Bella had all the rights to know about us. She was my imprint for crying out loud.

"No, I'm planning to tell her tomorrow. If that's okay with you, oh mighty leader." I snapped back at him.

"Of course it's okay with him. Right honey?" Emily came to my rescue. Before Sam could answer her question, she cheered, "I can't wait to meet Vampire Girl!" She clapped her hands together and went back to her cooking.

"Are you sure we can trust her Jake?" Sam asked me. I know he had trust issues when it came to Bella because she was vampire girl, after all. But that changed when the Cullen leeches left her.

"Yes." I began, "I don't know if she hates vampires now as much as we do, but I do know that she will never betray me. She's not like that. She kept the Cullen's secret, and they were vampires for crying out loud." I defended her, just what any other werewolf would do if someone talked negative of their imprint.

I knew Sam understood me. "Okay, but go slow on her with all the confessions." Sam smiled.

"Don't worry, she's good with weird." If Bella could handle Edward confessing that his whole family were blood sucking monsters, I'm sure she can handle it when I tell her, her best friend was a werewolf.

"Bella and Jacob, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Embry yelled out as he entered Emily's home. He must've thought I've left Emily's place by now, because he didn't have enough time to escape before I tackled him to the ground, in the front porch. No phasing needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bella's POV. Enjoy & don't forget to review my lovely readers(=**

**Author's note: **Okay, so I had to re-upload this chapter because I just realized that Bella doesn't even know about Jacob being a werewolf yet, but in this chapter, I made it seem like she did, so I had to edit it. Sorry guys!

Today was the day for Jacob's gang get-together, or whatever you want to call it. All I know is that Sam Uley was gonna be there; the man who had darkened my sunshine.

Jacob had called late at night to tell me it was a bonfire, but asked if I wanted to hang out with him before that. He said something about explaining himself….So here I am, absolutely awake at nine in the morning on a Saturday.

After I washed myself up a bit, and brushed my teeth, I walked over to my closet and clothed myself with whatever was available. It didn't even matter to me if it didn't match, as long as I was comfortable with what I was wearing.

That was one of the many good things that came with being friends with Jake, he didn't care about my clothing, or appearances. With the Cullens, I always felt the need to dress up to impress them, but with Jake, as long as I'm with him, he doesn't mind what I wear or what I look like.

A knock on my window distracted me from my train of thought. I looked over, and saw Jacob standing on the tree branch that led entrance to my window. A normal friend would knock in the front door and wait until someone answers it, but Jacob, he takes the one way ticket straight to my bedroom.

Without making a noise, he swiftly jumped through my window, and into my bedroom. I had no idea how he could do that, but I was quite impressed. "You ready, Bells?" He asked me.

"I've been. Thanks for making me wait." I huffed.

"It's not easy to look this good, Bells." He joked. Jacob, being his usual cocky-self. Sometimes, I had to remind myself to be careful on what to say when I was around him. I didn't want to enlarge his already-too-large-for-his-head ego.

"Ha. Ha." I grabbed two small pillows from my bed, and threw them Jacob, one by one. "That was for the kiss yesterday." The first one hit him in the head, but I had a feeling he would be prepared for the second one, and would be able to dodge it. "And this is for being so cocky." I was right. He took a step off to the side, and my pillow went flying out of my window.

It was obvious Jacob was trying to hold back his laughter, but he wasn't doing such a good job at hiding it.

"Bells, what's your pillow doing on our front yard?" Charlie shouted from downstairs. This had done it; before I knew it, Jake was howling with laughter. No pun intended. I threw another pillow at him while he was on the floor, clutching his stomach, before I made my way downstairs to say bye to Charlie.

"Be back before midnight, Bells." Charlie warned me. As I was about to turn the knob, I heard Jacob's footsteps approaching. "Drive safely, Jake." My dad shot Jacob his Chief-of-police look. I made my way to his Rabbit, but not before I shut the front door in his face.

The drive down to La Push was quiet. The reason to that might be because I kept sending Jake death glares.

It wasn't long before we passed the border to La Push, and when I started to notice the road was getting bumpier. It turned out we were longer on the road, but on a dirt path leading us further into the forest.

Jake pulled over in front of a red cabin, similar to his, but this one had two stories. Quil and Embry were on the front porch munching on chicken legs, accompanied by two other boys that I did not recognize.

I didn't make a fuss about it, knowing Jake would introduce me to them later on. Speaking of the devil, he opened the passenger door for me.

"How gentleman of you." I rolled my eyes as I got out of his car.

"I just didn't want to risk you tripping and killing yourself in front of my brothers, you know?" He joked, which earned him a few laughs form the boys on the front porch, and a smack on the arm from me.

"Bella! We missed you." Embry and Quil screamed in unison, both of them running towards me; crushing me into a bear hug in the process.

_Did I mention they were completely shirtless? _

"Missed..you..too.." I managed to choke out. "But…guys...can't breathe…" With that, they let go of me.

"Sorry, Bells. Just missed you a lot, that's all." Quil apologized, and Embry rummaged my hair in agreement.

"Back off, she's mine." Jacob warned his friends. He didn't own me. He had no to right to claim me as his; as if I was some kind of property. The nerve of him .

"She can be what ever she wants to be, Jacob." A guy, who looked to be about six feet, with brown eyes, and black hair, spoke up. He was muscular and well-build, just like the other guys on the pack. "She can even be my girlfriend, if she wants." The guy continued, making his way in front of me. _Yep, six feet, and __**very**__ muscular. _I thought to myself. "That is what you want," He shot me a devilish smirk, which would probably earn him a girl fainting over his good looks. "Right, pale one?" He placed his hand on my chin, making me make eye contact with him. I expected him to kiss me, or something, but he just ended up winking at him.

Before Jacob could make a comment about what his brother just did, an exotic looking beautiful woman stepped out onto the porch. She had glossy black hair, and almond shaped eyes, but I noticed that the right side of her face was scarred.

Three thick, red lines ran down from her hairline to her chin. Although her scar caused the right side of her mouth to form a permanent grimace, she was still a beautiful looking woman. No denying that.

I didn't realize I was staring at her, completely oblivious to what was happening, until she spoke up.

"Come on, Paul. The girl just got here, and you're already scaring her." She directed her comment at none other than Mr. Six-feet-muscular-guy, who now had a name.

"I'm just teasing the new member of the pack, Em." Paul smirked. _She must be Emily. _

Emily was about to say something else to him, but I intercepted her. "It's okay. He's not my type anyways." Looking at him from head to toe, as I said those words, as if I was checking him out.

My feet made its way next to Jacob, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, shooting me a smile that told me that he was proud of me.

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I really am. I've been doing a lot of BellaXJacob fanfiction reading, and they were really really good, so I kinda doubted my writing. I had sort of a writer's block. Blah. Anyways, the next chapter is filled with Pack goodness. Bella bonds with the pack more, becomes friends with Emily, and she becomes a sister to them. All that stuff. **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, (:**

**-SlytherinTribute. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen table with Jacob's humongous friends who were eating the muffins Emily had prepared. Not wanting to be a burden, I asked her if she needed any help cooking for the bonfire, but she politely declined my offer and told me to make myself feel like home.

The kitchen table and counters were already filled with trays of food that Emily already finished cooking. After so many attempts of trying to sneak a bite from the boys, Emily finally got annoyed and made Sam yell at them to leave the food alone until the time of the bonfire. Surprisingly, they all backed off. I even noticed Quil whimper a little when Sam's voice echoed in the room. _It was that loud. _

It was only a matter of time until Emily ordered the boys to bring the food down to beach; where the bonfire was being held, so Jared and Paul volunteered to load all the food to my truck and take it down there.

Once they left, I released a breath of relief that I didn't even know I was holding. It was probably the fact that Paul kept eyeing me like I was a property of his. He even attempted a genuine smile that was meant for my eyes only, and from what I've heard, Paul never smiles.

Jake being Jake, he smacked Paul in the head with a rolled-up newspaper and told him to stop freaking me out. I just laughed it off, thinking Paul was just trying to get under Jacob's skin. _But boy was I wrong!_

"So Bella, how do you like being part of the pack so far?" Quil asked me out of no where. Jacob must've thought I wasn't paying attention, because he shot Quil a look that could kill. Right after Quil asked the question, the look on his face was full of regret. I didn't really why Jacob was throwing a hissy fight, it was just an innocent question.

_Right? _

Being the mature adult that Renee and Charlie raised me to be, I chose to ignore Jake's reaction, and answer Quil's question. "A pack? That explains so much!" I laughed, noticing Quil and Jake frozen at the spot, even Sam seemed to tense up. "No wonder you guys act like dogs, you guys are in a 'pack'." I joked, ending it with quotation marks in the air around the word pack to inform them that I was just playing around.

Quil looked relieved, and Jake no longer looked like he was about to kill Quil.

"Excuse you, but dogs are very good company." Sam winked at me.

"Damn right they are!" Quil yelled, agreeing with their leader.

I turned my body to face Jacob, "So what does that make you, Jake? A cat?" At first, he didn't look mad at the joke I just cracked, but when Quil, Embry, Sam, and even Emily started laughing their asses off, he looked like he was plotting a murder on me.

"I like her. Welcome to the family, Bells!" Quil said in between laughs.

I shot Jacob an innocent smile, but before I knew it, he had picked me up, and hung me over his shoulder as he made his way to the couch.

"_No one_ calls me a cat, and gets away with it, Swan." He warned me just before he attacked my sides and abdomen with his hands, making me release a collection of laughs and giggles.

I tried smacking his hands away, but he pinned me down on the couch, and he was lying on top of me. "Someone help me over here!" I managed to choke out in between the laughter and tears Jake was causing me at the moment.

It's been a long time since I managed to laugh like that. Hell, I don't think I ever laughed so much in my whole existence. Jake really knew how to make me laugh and smile, and I was grateful for that. He was the best friend any girl could ask for. I knew deep down, I had feelings for him, but I wasn't ready yet.

The pain Edward inflicted on me was still aching. At times like these, where Jake and I were having a good time, I enlightened myself on how I was over Edward just so that I didn't feel guilty around Jacob. But I just couldn't lie to myself.

Yeah, Jacob made me happy, and I cared for him deeply, I truly did, but I couldn't reciprocate the feelings he felt for me, not yet anyways. At the moment, Jacob was just my best friend, my sun, and my protector. But the way he makes me smile like it's his second nature, I had a feeling it wouldn't take me long to fall for him.

"You're on your own, Bella. Every one knows not to mess with the big bad wolf." Quil distracted me from my train of thought.

_Huh. They make jokes about wolves a lot. What's up with that? _I wondered to myself.

"Traitor!" I yelled across the room, making sure Quil heard me.

Jacob chuckled and climbed off of me, putting his arm around my shoulder thereafter as we sat on the couch.

"Finally." I sighed a gush of relief. "The big bad wolf has release me from his evil clutches. Thanks for the help boys." I joked, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Anything for you, Bells." Quil and Embry declared in unison.

Jacob laughed for a moment, but then he seemed to stare blankly into space until a smile formed on his lips. Being my curious self, I asked him what he was thinking that made him smile like that.

"Just glad you're getting along with my brothers." He smiled proudly. It wasn't a really hard thing to do. His "brothers" were very fun to be around with, even though they were younger than her. They make for good company.

Being with the Cullens, I was always so quiet. Every time I was around _his _family, I would have to watch what I say around them, not wanting to sound rude or obnoxious. With Jacob and his brothers, I could be myself. They brought out the outgoing part hidden deep down within me.

"Bonfire time!" I turned my head at the sound of the yelling, and noticed it was Emily.

The few seconds that I was distracted, Jacob managed to throw me over his shoulders; I had a feeling he was going to carry me like this on the whole way to the beach.

"Not again." I mumbled against his back.

He just laughed at me.

**My chapters are pretty short huh ? Sorry bout' that. It'll have a lot of chapters, promise! I like to keep my chapters at least 1000 words each**. **But yeah, guess what?**

**I've decided:**

**15 reviews= the next chapter.**

**Deal? Aha. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Jacob's POV**_

_**A/N:**I wanted to add some dialogue of Billy Black actually telling the legends, but I figured y'll heard all of them already, I don't wanna bore you guys with stuff you already know. _

_Also, I decided to change this story to **RATED M**, due to the use of strong language starting now, and I may add lemons, but I'll still deciding on it. Aha. _

Luckily for us, the elders allowed us to down a few beers because of our Werewolf stamina, and our ability to stay completely sober.

Bella reached out her hand to Paul for a beer, but as her hands reached out, his retreated.

"Uh uh, clumsy. You get hurt enough with your lack of coordination when you're sober," Paul explained. "Imagine the damage you'll cause as a drunk." I nodded in agreement.

I didn't want to have a reason to come up with an explanation for Charlie for why I was bringing her only daughter, who wasn't yet of age to drink, drunk.

The man loved me like his own son, but I didn't want to push his buttons if I was going to marry his girl.

"I guess you're right." Bella reluctantly agreed, probably not wanting to pay the ER a visit tonight.

"But it'll be pretty funny to watch _Drunk Bella." _Jared interjected.

"I'll show you funny." Bella warned. I watched as she filled up a cup of ice as she made her way to Jared. "Come give me a hug, Jared." She made her way to him, waving the cup of ice over her head.

Jared must've not expected Bella to do anything to him, because before I knew it, he was opening up his arms for her.

"Sorry, Jake. But looks like you're girl wants me." By now, the whole pack was watching the scene being caused by Jared and Bella.

Bella turned her head to give me a wink, before she got caged by Jared's arms. We didn't know what Bella was up to, until we heard Jared jumping and shrieking.

It was obvious Bella poured the ice down his pants, and it must've been a lot of ice, because Jared doesn't get cold with the help of his 108.9 body temperature.

Every one, including the elders, watched and laughed as Jared tried his best to remove the ice from his pants.

Paul and I were on the sand clutching our sides by the time Bella ran up to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'll always be Jake's girl." She called out, loud enough for Jared to hear.

I was sure she just said it to get back to what Jared said, but I was happy she said it nonetheless.

Paul, who was closer to Bella and I spoke up. "Are you blushing, Jacob." He came closer to get a better look of my face. "Aye guys! Jacob's blushing." He called out to the pack.

They started making kissy faces at Bella and I, but she didn't look a bit bothered by bit, and if my girl wasn't bothered, neither was I.

She released me from her hug after a few moments though, all because my so called brothers decided it would be fun chanting "Kiss!" for every one to hear.

"You guys better sleep with your eyes open tonight." I warned them.

We all gathered around a pit of fire after we got ourselves situated and fed, with my arms around Bella, listening as my dad retold the legend of Taha Aki's Third Wife.

Bella's head reclined back to meet with my bare chest, and as if it was a reflex, my chin rested on top of her head automatically.

I have heard this story more times than I could count, so I found myself playing with Bella's hair. She didn't seem to even notice.

Once the story-telling was over, I was planning to take Bella for a walk along the shore, and inform her about _everything. _

I had a battle with my wolf on whether I should tell her about the imprint also, but I decided against it. Bella was good with weird, but I didn't want to push it.

Speaking of the imprint, I didn't know what her reaction would be. She was very easy to read, but also full of surprises.

"Wanna go for a walk, Bells?" I asked, and she agreed.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Bella took me by surprise when she reached for my hand, and intertwined our fingers together.

_Great, Jacob. You complete wuss. Making the girl make the first move... Nice! _He thought to himself.

Bella led me to _our _driftwood, claiming that her feet needed resting. Her head was leaned against my shoulder, and I noticed her shiver when a gush of wind passed through. My arms quickly went around her, and she responded by wrapping her arms around my waste, snuggling her body closer to mine.

At this time, I wanted nothing more than declare my love for Bella, however, a relationship isn't a good one unless you're honest with each other.

"Thanks for inviting me, Jacob. I really needed this." And again, Bella was left to make the first move and start the conversation. _You idiot! _Jacob yelled at himself inside his head. "You're still not off the hook though, you big bad wolf." _Imprint or no imprint, I love this girl to death._

"You're welcome, Bells." He whispered in the course of kissing the top of her head. "The day would've gone perfectly if the guys weren't eyeing you like fresh meat." Even if he couldn't see her face, he just knew she was blushing.

Bella, being my imprint, my pack brothers knew to back off; I just couldn't pass on a time to witness Bella blush.

The sight of her rosy, flushed cheeks could make any man run for their money, especially me.

"I'm really glad I'm getting along with them really well." _Same here, _I thought. "Paul even asked me on a date." Bella laughed when I growled at the thought of Bella using the words _Paul_ and _Date_ in the same sentence. "Quil was right." She shook her head as she continued to laugh. "You're whipped!" That's when I realized she was just joking.

I exhaled a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. "When Quil speaks to you again, feel free to mention to him about me having a spare key to his room." He teased.

Bella and I bantered back and forth, not even realizing the time ticking by. The sun began setting. _What perfect timing to tell Bella the truth behind our tribe legends. _

As hard as it was for me to do, I pulled her off of me. She stared at me with disappointed eyes.

"Bella…" I took her hand in mine, hoping it would ease the nervousness that I was feeling at the moment. "I know you probably want an explanation to why I was ignoring you these past days, and here I am giving it to you." At this time, I was completely frightened to how she would react. She must've sensed it, considering as she started to rub my hand with her delicate fingers.

After telling her that the legends about my tribe being descended by wolves were true, I went into detail on how Sam commanded me to stay away from her until I learned to control my temper.

I explained how Sam, and my pack brothers helped me through the phasing process, and I how I was wrong to judge Sam and his cult before.

After I was finished, I looked at her, expecting for her to start running away from me. The least she could do was faint, or something. Being silent was the worst reaction she could give me.

_**Next chapter, I will reveal her feelings towards the subject of Jake being a werewolf. Who can guess what she would say? Or how she would react to all this?**_

_**Anyone? Whoever can guess it right gets a sneak peak to the next chapter.**_

_**15 reviews=chapter 6.**_

_**Bye lovely readers(=**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **If you guys have any suggestions to add in the story, feel free to message me about it.

**Chapter 6: Bella's POV**

I felt my whole body freeze up at what Jacob just confessed to me. All sorts of emotions began building up, but none of them were fear.

I tried to process everything he just told me in my head, which disabled me to speak. Deep down, I wanted to scream at him for keeping this secret from me for so long. But also, I wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

To think that at such a young age, Jacob and his pack brothers had to be responsible for the safety of their whole tribe. It saddened me to think that instead of going to school or studying for a test, they would be running off in the woods to kill leeches that could potentially harm their tribe.

"H-how?" Of all things to say, I stuttered a one word response after Jacob basically poured out his secrets to me. _Stupid Bella. _But the question still stood. What could possibly trigger their werewolf gene? There were rarely any vampires passing by in this area. The Cullens were no harm of course, because they only hunted animals. And from the legends I just heard of, Jacob's great grandfather made a treaty with Carlisle's coven.

"When vampires are near our land, the wolf gene takes it as a threat, and it becomes dominant. First, the fever kicks in, then growth spurt. And all it takes is someone to anger us for us to phase into a werewolf." He began to explain. "So you could thank your leech family for what they did to us." Hatred and anger were evident in his voice.

"But they're no harm to you. They hunt animal blood, and what about the treaty?" I tried to defend the Cullens, not for Edward's sake, but for Carlisle.

"It doesn't matter, Bella!" For a second, I was scared for my life because of they way Jacob raised his voice like that. He must've noticed the fear etched on my face. "They know that with a coven as large as theirs, it will trigger our werewolf genes and make us phase, yet they still choose to return and live so close to us." This time, he didn't yell; probably not wanting to scare me again.

Anger and hatred boiled inside of me. To think that the Cullens were held responsible for all this made me sick. Suddenly, anger and hatred were washed away, and replaced with guilt. If it weren't for me, the Cullens wouldn't have stayed longer than necessary.

Sure, I couldn't prevent Sam, Jared, or Paul's phasing because the Cullens were already in town before I even arrived, but I could've prevented all this from happening to Jacob, Quil, and Embry if I chose to stay clear of Edward and his family.

When he raised his voice, I realized that not only was he angry at the Cullens for causing this, but also at me for defending them.

My arms went around his neck, with my head resting on his shoulder. This course of action took him by surprise because I noticed that it took him time to respond to my hug by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. This is all my fault." Tears began pouring down my face. "If it weren't for me, the Cullens would've left sooner." I expressed everything I thought aloud for him to hear. "You and your pack brothers are too young for such a big responsibility, and I am disgusted at Edward and his family for letting this happen to you." I wanted to reassure him that I wasn't afraid of what he was, and that I wanted to comfort him.

It must've been hard for him when Sam ordered him to stay away from me. Even though Jacob chose to not tell me, I knew he wanted his best friend comforting him when he phased, but I wasn't there to offer my comfort, so I was making up for it now.

I kept muttering my apologies to him against his shoulder, as tears continued to rain down from my now swollen red eyes.

I was taken by surprise when I heard him laughing. In the process of untangling my arms from him, I looked at him with a confused expression; he just continued to laugh.

"Here I am expecting you to run away screaming because I just told you I morph into a giant dog, yet you find a way to put all the blame on you." He chuckled, shaking his head at what he just said. "Bella, this no one's fault, but the Cullens. Okay?" Taking me back into his arms, he guaranteed that I wasn't the one to blame. "I'm just glad you're taking this better than I thought." A sigh of relief seemed to have escaped from him as he kissed the top of head.

When we made our back to the bonfire, the first thing Jake said to his pack was, "Told you she was good with weird." They must've known what Jacob just told me.

One by one, the members of the pack welcomed me into their family. It sure was hell of a better welcome than I received from the Cullens.

The elders left the bonfire once they finished retelling the stories, which left only the pack members and their imprints sitting around the pit of fire.

I noticed that when Harry Clearwater explained what an imprint was in one of the legends, Jacob tensed up. I made sure to remind myself to ask him about it later.

"I'll need at least three of you to patrol tonight." Sam's voice broke the silence. "The red-head has been coming back to this area more times than she should." When I heard red-head, the first person that came to mind was Victoria.

My eyes widened in realization that she was coming for me. Laurent must've escaped from the pack, and reported back to Victoria about how the Cullens left me unprotected.

Sam must've noticed my reaction because he asked if I had any information on her.

"_Victoria…" _That was all I managed to say before my body began to shake in fear of Victoria torturing me to avenge the death of her mate.

In a split of a second, the pack hovered around me like I was a star-witness of a crime with valuable information.

I felt Jacob's arms wrapping around my waist protectively when I was bombarded by questions from every one all at once.

Sam went into Alpha mode and told them to be quiet and behave themselves.

"Do you know her, Bella?" Sam asked me, and all I could do was nod.

"Do you know what she wants?" Again, all I could do was nod.

Sam must've realized this wasn't exactly the place to discuss this, so he ordered the pack to head back to Emily's place after they finish putting out the fire.

The drive to Emily's house was silent on my part. Any sudden movement or sound made me flinch. Jake noticed because he wrapped him arms around my shoulders protectively.

By the time, Jake and I made it back to Emily's house, all the pack members were seated on the kitchen table, but I noticed an empty seat in middle, which was probably reserved for me, and I was right.

"Bella, you have to tell us everything you know." Sam began. "We can't protect you or our tribe if we don't know the reason to why the red-head keeps coming back to our land." He waited for me to answer.

I felt Jacob's hand take mine, reassuring me that I was going to be alright.

"She wants _me_." I managed to say without stuttering. A growl emitted from Jacob, and he began to shake. Sam quickly ordered him to calm down, and Jacob did just that.

They all stayed silent for a few seconds, probably waiting for me to explain. When the explanation didn't come, Quil asked, "Why?"

"Revenge." I choked out. Inhaling a deep breath, I readied myself, knowing that they wanted more than a one word explanation. "Edward killed her mate, and now she wants to kill me." I told them.

Sam didn't seem satisfied, because he asked me to start from the beginning.

"Last spring, Edward took me to play baseball with his family in a clearing near the forest. During the middle of the game, Alice saw a coven of vampires heading our way, but it was too late for Edward to get me to safety." I explained.

"What do you mean, she saw?" Paul asked.

"Some vampires have special gifts." I felt like I was betraying the Cullens by revealing their secrets to the pack, but I got over it when I reminded myself that they were to blame for all of this. "Alice can see the future. Her mate, Jasper, can control people's emotions." I informed them. "And Edward can read people's mind." I finished.

Sam nodded to acknowledge me to go on with the story. "Victoria's mate, James, was a tracker. He craved my blood, and wanted me all to himself, but when the Cullens refused to hand me over, it excited James." I shuddered at the memory. "They promised to leave me alone, but Edward read his mind, and knew that James was lying. The Cullens separated in attempt to leave a fake trail for James to follow, but unfortunately, he caught on and found me in Phoenix." Jacob rubbed circles in my hand, noticing the difficulty for me to tell the story.

"I was foolish enough to go to him when he tricked me into believing he had my mom. He tortured me before he decided to feed on me." I flinched. "Edward and his family arrived in the time James finally sunk his teeth into my wrist." I pulled up the sleeve to my shirt, and showed them the scar. "Alice and the rest of the Cullens killed James, while Edward sucked the venom out of my system. And now, Victoria wants to kill me too. A mate for a mate." I finished.

When I finished, Sam began issuing commands for everyone who was on patrol. Two would patrol Quileute land, and one would be required to guard my house.

"Don't worry, Bella. We're gonna get this bitch." Jake's use of foul language took me by surprise, but I got over it when he took me into his arms.

"Jacob's right, Bella." Sam began. "You're part of the pack now, and we protect our family." I smiled at him for his reassurance.

"Yep, even if you are a paleface." Quil's attempt to lighten the mood worked, because he received a few laughs from the pack, including me.

I looked up at Jacob and saw him mouthing "_Thank you_" to Quil.

**A/N: **I've decided to switch the events in New Moon and Eclipse. You guys will love it, you'll see.(:

I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, and thank you for continuing to read this fanfic. Love you guys! Xoxo.

15 reviews= Chapter 7(=


End file.
